


Pokemon go fuck yourself Trott

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Swearing, They are all at uni, Trott and Ross live together, Trott and Smith are work mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Prompt:<br/>“okay I know that being in the woods at 2am is a weird thing to be doing but my friend called me and- wait, why are you in the woods at 2am, fuck I’m going to die aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Trott has been trying to convince his roommate Ross to meet one of his coworkers, who Trott swears is their soulmate. Ross refuses, not trusting Trott's judgement. But Trott isn't just going to sit back and do nothing. No, he has a plan. A plan that involves the woods and pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon go fuck yourself Trott

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NISHA MY LOVE. THIS IS FOR YOU. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND I WOULDN'T BE WRITING STILL IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU XOXOXOX.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Fried-Chicken-Nisha . Check her out on Tumblr if you haven't! She is bae.

Ross sat on the couch playing on his phone. He should of been doing his film assignment that was due in two weeks but like millions of other people his age, he was putting off everything in his life in order to try and become the very best. To become a pokemon master.   
Okay so he wasn’t putting off EVERYTHING, just his uni work and sleep, otherwise life was was just a bit more exciting. Especially since his roommate was the biggest pokemon fan in the country.   
They often found themselves wandering the streets at 3am trying to get enough damn candy to evolve their pokemon. Although the game usually required you to walk around to catch pokemon, Ross and Trott were lucky enough to have a pokestop in range of their apartment.   
So on nights like tonight, when Ross could not be bothered leaving the flat, one of them would chuck a lure on and hope for the best. So far it hadn’t been too bad, a few eevee’s came up and a Poliwhirl (which Ross thought was okay but for some reason Trott full on celebrated when he caught it).   
The two friends had been having a nice and peaceful night when Trott decided to ruin it by bringing up the one topic Ross was absolutely sick off.

“So Smith did this hilarious thing at work today that you would of loved.”

“Nope. Don’t want to hear it.”  
Ross turned his body so his back was now facing Trott.   
His friend had been trying to set him up with Smith from his work for the past few months and it was driving Ross crazy. 

“Come on mate, just give him a chance. You’ll love him I swear.”  
At Trotts comment, Ross turned so he was facing the man and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Just like you swore I would love Colin?”  
Trott darted his eyes around the room in nervousness, looking anywhere but at Ross.

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry! I swear he seemed like your type!”  
Ross scoffed at that.

“Oh so my type is now ‘creepy guys that call strangers while in a bath’ hmm?”  
Trott let out an awkward, forced laugh, clearly not knowing what to say.

The story of Colin had quickly become the go to story to tell people whenever they found themselves out socializing.   
Colin was one of Trott’s workmates. The man had seem nice enough and by Trott’s judgement seemed about as attractive as some of Ross’ past boyfriends.   
Trying to help his best friend out of his ‘funk’, Trott showed Colin pictures of Ross and talked him up. Colin showed interest so Trott just gave him Ross’ number, thinking Ross would thank him.   
Unfortunately Trott’s judgement wasn’t the best and Ross received a very unusual phone call that night.   
Colin had decided the best time to call Ross was when he was taking a bath and he did not skip telling that detail to the man he was calling.   
After multiple questionable references to a certain body part and calls of ‘Roooooooooossssss’, Ross managed to find out that the man had got his number from Trott.   
Since that day Trott was banned from giving Ross’ number to anyone (“Yes the includes the police Trott.”) and the man didn’t trust his friends judgement on men he should date.

“Okay so I fucked up one time! But seriously, this guy Smith is perfect for you! If you just..”  
Ross stood, cutting Trott off.

“How many times do I have to say no before you give up?! Stop being a twat and just let me wallow in my single life!.”  
After he finished speaking, Ross began walking towards his bedroom.

“I’m going to bed.”  
With that Ross entered his room and shut the door behind him leaving Trott in the living room, alone with his thoughts.

“Oh I ain’t giving up sunshine, you two are fucking soulmates or some shit.”  
With that comment hanging in the air, Trott began to come up with a plan to get his stubborn friend to meet the possible love of his life. 

 

It was currently 2am and even though Ross had gone to bed hours ago, he hadn’t fallen asleep. Choosing instead to binge watch the latest netflix series everyone was raving on about.   
Halfway into what must of been the 7th episode of the night, Ross heard his phone buzz from his bedside table.   
Pausing the video so he didn’t miss anything important, Ross reached over and grabbed his phone.   
Once sitting up in a comfortable position, Ross unlocked his phone to see who was texting him at 2am. Unsurprisingly that person turned out to be Trott.   
Expecting to read another apology, Ross sighed as he went to read the message.

_Trott: MATE I JUST CAUGHT A FUCKING CHARIZARD HOLY FUCK. QUICK, COME TO THE WOODS OUT BY MAC’S OLD PLACE BEFORE THE THING GOES AWAY._

Not even a full minute after he finished reading the text, Ross was out of bed and closing the door to his apartment as he left to go catch himself a Charizard. 

 

Walking around the woods at 2:30am with his face in his phone, Ross was starting to realize he hadn’t thought this through.   
Upon reading Trott’s text the man’s brain only really registered the word ‘Charizard’ before he was off. But now standing outside in the cold with no indication of a Charizard anywhere nearby, Ross realized he should've questioned the text.   
Why was Trott in the Woods at 2am? They always did any late night pokemon hunting together and stayed in lit areas for safety reasons. They weren’t idiots. Well maybe Ross was since he did just run into the woods at 2am for a pokemon. But still, usually they were smart about it. And actually, where was Trott? Ross had expected to see the other man waiting for him at the entrance of the woods in order to guide him. What was even worse as that Trott hadn’t answered his phone when Ross rang him 10 minutes ago.   
Trott always answered his phone. The only time Ross could remember Trott not answering his call was….. Oh….. fuck that twat. Of course Trott was pranking him. He was probably back at the apartment laughing his ass off at how quickly Ross had ran out of there. 

“Fuck”  
Ross swore under his breath as he kicked a nearby tree in frustration.   
He continue to say a string of jumbled swears under his breath when he heard a branch break and some rustling behind him. Snapping his head up and towards the direction of the sounds, Ross’ mind began to race.  
‘Fuck someone else is here?!’  
Before Ross could act, a stranger appeared from behind one of the trees and stopped the second he saw Ross. The two stood staring at eachother for what felt like year before Ross finally broke the silence.

“Okay I know that being in the woods at 2am is a weird thing to be doing but my friend messaged me and- wait, why are you in the woods at 2am, fuck I’m going to die aren’t I? I’m gonna die in the woods because I wanted to catch a fucking pokemon. Oh my fucking god my life sucks, I deserve to die.”  
Ross was breathing heavily, fear evident on his face. The air between the two men was thick, until suddenly the stranger started laughing. Ross’ fear was replaced with confusion as he took in the sight before him.   
The man was leaning on a tree for support while he laughed.   
Ross’ guessed the man was around the same age as him and looked slightly taller. His hair was a beautiful light shade of auburn and was a little bit poofy. He had what was the beginning of a nice ginger beard and Ross couldn’t help but slightly smile at the man's laugh.   
All round, the stranger before him was absolutely stunning. Ross’ thoughts weren’t allowed to continue as the beautiful stranger began to speak.

“No worries man! I’m here for the same reason. Got a text from a mate saying there was a Charizard out here, but I haven’t found shit.”  
So this man had also received a text from a friend saying their was a Charizard out here. What were the chances? Actually, as Ross began to think, the chance that more than one person found a Charizard in the middle of the woods after 2am could not of been high. Which means........

“Gah! You’re fucking Smith aren’t you?”  
The man’s smile dropped and he gave Ross a look of confusion and fear.

“Uh, how do you know my name??”  
Well that just confirmed Ross’ theory. Trott had tricked him out here to meet the fucking work mate he had been trying to set him up with.   
That man did not understand boundaries.

“Trott you prick! I just wanted a fucking Charizard!!”  
Ross decided the best course of action was to direct his frustration at the sky. 

Upon hearing the familiar name of his work mate, Smith allowed himself to relax and sent a grin towards the man yelling at the sky.

“Old Trottie aye? Guess that makes you the infamous Ross.”  
Breathing out a sigh, Ross directed his attention from the sky and to Smith.

“What has Trott said about me?”  
Although Ross’ face was blank, Smith continued to grin at the man. 

“Just that I would love you and we are probably like soul mates or some shit but he wouldn’t show me a picture of you or let me meet you so I started to think he was just fucking with me.”  
Ross actually laughed at that. At least Trott was respecting his requests for a bit of privacy.

“So, what did he tell you about me? Did he mention my rugged good looks? Or my amazing charm?”  
Smith winked at Ross and the other man was thankful for the darkness that surrounded them as he blushed.

“Hmmm nope. Don’t remember him saying anything along those lines, just that I had to meet you because you are apparently perfect for me.”  
Ross expected Smith’s smile to fade, but surprisingly his grin only grew in size. 

“May I ask why we have never met before tonight? Weren’t you the least bit curious?”

“Well considering the last guy Trott thought was perfect for me was Colin, nope.”  
Smith burst out laughing. His laugh was louder and more uncontrollable than his previous laugh. Ross couldn’t help but join in, laughing alongside Smith.

“Colin as in ‘Colin from the office that doesn’t not shut up about how good baths are’ Colin? Trott thought that dude was perfect for you?!?”  
Ross couldn’t stop laughing long enough to reply so he simply nodded.

“Oh god, no wonder you didn’t want to meet me! I just…. Fucking Colin. Seriously?!”  
Ross forced his laughter to stop and in between the odd chuckle, replied to Smith.

“I know right? You should've seen my face when he called me! All he did was talk about how he was in the bath and kept making references to his dick. It was horrible.”  
Smith’s laughter increased causing Ross to start up again. They both stood their laughing for a further 10 minutes before they managed to calm down enough that only the odd giggle escaped their mouths. 

“I just can’t believe Trott tricked us both into coming to the woods at fucking 2.30am just so we could meet. That prick.”  
Smith smiles turned into a devilish grin at Ross’ words.

“Well we can’t let all of his hard work go to waste. Wanna go grab some Maccas? It’s 3am and I am starving as fuck. Plus their are usually a bunch of pokemon near the store.”  
As much as Ross wanted to say no, so he could go back to Trott and tell his friend how fucked up he was, Ross said yes. He blamed that damn smile of Smith’s. No sane person could say no to that smile. 

 

One feed and two hours later, Ross found himself in Smith’s bed. They hadn’t fucked, as much as they seemed to want to, deciding instead that making out on Smith’s bed was good enough considering they had only met each other a few hours ago in the fucking woods. Everything had just happened so fast.   
They walked to Mcdonalds together, talking the entire walk and after they finished their food, they spent an extra half an hour sitting in the store just bitching about Trott. They both loved their friend, but sometimes the man was too pushy for his own good. Although both men were thanking their smaller friend for his pushy nature, because this time he was right, they did seem to be made for eachother.   
Ross couldn’t remember who kissed who, he just remembered that one second they were leaving Mcdonalds and the next they were kissing each other against the side of the building.   
Smith suggested they head back to his place and once again Ross couldn’t say no to the man’s smile.   
He was glad he said yes though, because after making out for close to an hour, Ross was laying on his back with Smith passed out across his chest. Smith’s head was peacefully resting under Ross’ chin, his right arm was stretched out, almost falling off the side of his bed. The other was by his side, fingers interlinking with Ross’.   
Ross was about to drift off to sleep when he heard his phone vibrate beside him. With his free hand, Ross grabbed his phone and unlocked it, reading the text message he had received.

_Trott: Dude where are you?? Are you ok?_

Ross smiled as he typed out his reply.

_Ross: You owe me and Smith fucking Charizard’s you twat._

Ross chucked his phone to the side, content with just letting Trott know that he did not infact get murdered while in the woods.   
Ross placed a kiss on top of Smith’s hair and drifted off to sleep, but not before he cursed Trott for being right about Smith. He was perfect for Ross.


End file.
